


the ecstasy, the being free, the big black cloud over you and me

by katyfaise



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyfaise/pseuds/katyfaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t have to do this, you know.”</p><p>For some reason, he expected her hand to waver as she signed her name at the bottom of the piece of parchment, her delicate scrawl spelling out her name with just enough flourish to be considered elegant. But wavering would be completely unlike his so sure Riza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the ecstasy, the being free, the big black cloud over you and me

“You don’t _have_ to do this, you know.”  
  
For some reason, he expected her hand to waver as she signed her name at the bottom of the piece of parchment, her delicate scrawl spelling out her name with just enough flourish to be considered elegant. But wavering would be completely unlike his so sure Riza.  
  
She never made a decision without thinking ahead at least ten steps, and this was no different. Resigning honorably from the military meant something to her, something to the both of them, and he knew deep down that she had not taken this decision lightly.  
  
“I know I don’t _have_ to,” Riza responded lightly, her voice not once breaking despite the tension in her shoulders. She allowed time for the ink to dry, her lips pursing and blowing on the words gently before she folded the letter in three crisp parts. Once she slipped the parchment into the envelope, he witnessed her hesitate for the first time in months. Her fingers curled, hovering over the envelope for only a short second. But she breathed in deeply and sealed it just as quick - Roy’s eyes watched every drop of the wax until she pressed the stamp against it.  
  
“I _want_ to,” she finally said, turning her face up to stare at him. There was something of a smile on her lips, and if Roy didn’t know any better he would say that she looked relieved. The tension melted from her shoulders the longer that she stared up at him, but after a moment she dragged her eyes away and looked down at the letter.  
  
“It’s strange,” she said, nodding her head with a movement that struck Roy as final.  
  
He hummed in response, arms crossed as he lingered near her.  
  
“My whole career summed up on one piece of paper. I felt like I did something more worthwhile. At least two pages worth,” she said with a hollow laugh that brought a frown to Roy’s face. He moved behind her, his hands on her shoulders. He squeezed her lightly and Riza reached both hands up, fingers interlocking with his.  
  
“You don’t have to do this. We can burn that letter right now and act as if nothing has changed.”  
  
“Everything has changed.”  
  
He knows she’s referring to their relationship, to the circle they’d danced around each other for years that began in a manor in the country. When they’d finally consummated their relationship after the Promised Day, the both of them knew that things would have to change somehow. There was only so much sneaking around that a person could take, only so many clandestine meetings that a heart could handle before it felt the meaning of the word wrong creeping up. Despite knowing that, they’d both held on tightly to the normalcy that they craved.  
  
But both knew it would come to an end eventually and Riza was just taking care of it once and for all before things got too out of hand.  
  
She was always prepared that way.  
  
Riza leaned her chin down, her cheek brushing against a hand that still rested on her shoulder. She squeezed his fingers and moved his hand so she could kiss his palm, the skin less calloused than her own. He took a step to her side as Riza stood up and met his eyes. Roy didn’t expect a defeated look, and he didn’t receive one. Instead, her hands moved to unbutton his cotton shirt and Roy’s hands flew up, catching her own in his.  
  
“Riza?” he questioned, but she simply shook her head in response, slapping his hands away as she continued.  
  
“Let me enjoy this for what it is, hm? After tomorrow there’s nothing else to worry about,” she explained. She will wake in the morning and dress in her uniform for the last time. She will walk through the doors of headquarters and down the pristine halls to the Fuhrer’s office for the last time. She will turn in her letter of resignation and then leave for the last time.  
  
All of these last times makes her head spin and she wants to spend one night with the man she cares about without worrying.  
  
For the first time.  
  
Roy’s hand dropped to his side, letting Riza continue to unbutton his shirt. She ran her fingers along the planes of his chest, touching him with the lightest bit of her fingertips. Roy shivered in his appreciation and reached out to touch her, groping her breast through fabric. She smirked and pulled her sweater over her head, leaving it behind on the ground as she leaned forward and caught his lips with her own. As her body radiated toward his, Riza deepened the kiss, her tongue brushing against his and teeth biting his lower lip. He pushed her back against the desk, hands resting on her waist while her leg bent up to run against his own. Capable fingers unzipped the skirt she wore and pulled it down as he kneeled in front of her and as Riza stepped out of the fabric around her feet, Roy curled a hand behind her knee.  
  
“Roy…” she breathed out, head falling back and eyes closing while his nose bumped against the front of the plain white underwear she wore. He inhaled her scent, the familiar scent that he’d grown to thrive off of in the last months. Roy hooked his fingers on the side of her underwear and pulled them down her legs swiftly. She backed up against the desk, sliding up on top of it while he lifted her right leg onto his shoulder to give him more access than before. Gently, he ran his fingers down her slit, rubbing over her folds and caressing her against his palm as Riza’s breathing quickened. He pressed a finger against her clit, circling there for a long moment in slow, pressured movements.  
  
Riza’s chest heaved with her staggered breathing and her knuckles turned white as she grasped the edge of the desk. By the time Roy used his tongue, flat and wide and wet, she was moaning out. He palmed his hardened erection through his trousers, tongue still moving swiftly in a pattern against her clit. When he took a moment to moan, the sound moved through her cunt and she breathed out his name on a whisper, her body falling back helplessly onto the top of the desk.  
  
She came as he gripped her hip, holding her steady while he worked her through the orgasm, his fingers taking the place of his tongue so he could pull back and watch her. Her body was flushed red and she labored to breathe for a long moment before she stretched up to stare down at him. There was nothing but hunger in her eyes - a longing for him that Roy could gladly meet. When he stood to his feet, Riza immediately opened her arms for him, and he leaned over to splay open mouthed, wet kisses along her neck. She wrapped her arms around him, her hands playing with the hair at the back of his neck and she sighed happily.  
  
It was then that Roy lifted her, and Riza adjusted, legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom in her apartment. As soon as he laid her on the bed, she moved to unbutton the trousers he wore and push them down, greedily finding his erection through his boxers. Riza palmed her hand against him, grinning when Roy hid his groan of pleasure in the crook of her neck. Roy rid himself of his shirt, shrugging it off his shoulders and letting it fall to the ground as he hovered over her.  
  
He ran his lips down her collarbone, kissing her until he reached her breasts. Roy hungrily bit down on a pink nipple, though he groaned when Riza brushed her knee up, the contact with his arousal reminding him of the task at hand.  
  
“Are you going to take all night?”  
  
“Do we have all night?” he asked, raising his head and smirking at her.  
  
“You still have work in the morning.”  
  
Roy seemed to take the hint and he shifted away from her long enough to pull a condom from her nightstand. Riza leaned up to follow his hands as he pushed the boxers off of his legs and she watched as he rolled the condom on. She let her legs fall apart and pulled him close, her fingernails digging into his upper back as he slowly slid into her. The hiss from her mouth brought his eyes up to her face and he kissed her closed eyelids, his free hand smoothing back her bangs from her eyes. With his other arm, he propped himself above her, his hips moving dangerously slow as he pushed into her.  
  
It was Riza that reached down to dig into his hips and pull him even closer, and he smirked against her neck as he picked up the pace. He watched her in awe - the way her face went still as she opened her mouth to moan and cry his name out between her teeth. There was nothing stoic about her in these moments, and Roy liked to witness them as much as he could before the heat coiled too tight low in his belly. When she reached between them to rub at her clit, her knuckles brushed his cock and he groaned out, the feeling pushing him closer to the edge.  
  
He fucked her earnestly, his lips craving her breasts and each bead of sweat her skin would produce. She came finally, the pleasure grinding out of her in a long whisper of his name while he followed suit, a heady moan leaving his lips as he pressed them against her own.  
  
After Riza held his body close to hers for a long moment, Roy pulled out of her and rid himself of the condom. He settled into the bed beside her, where she was already pulling the comforter up around her body - always one for modesty. Riza laid against his side, her fingers ghosting along his abdomen as the two enjoyed the silence. When Roy felt a bit of moisture on his side, he bit his lip and sighed, leaning his head down to kiss the top of her head. The last thing he needed to do was make a big deal out of a few tears shed over something that wouldn’t matter in the course of their future. Because of her choice they had a future together. And he was grateful.  
  
“It’s worth it,” he heard her whisper against his side, and he reached down to lace their fingers together and squeeze her hand reassuringly in his own.  
  
She never made decisions without planning ahead and he knew that this was no different. And whatever future she had planned because of her choice, Riza was never in the market for regrets.


End file.
